


I'm flirting with you [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "I'm flirting with you" by Jadzia_Bear.</p><p>“Please pretend to flirt with me so that woman over there will get the hint and leave me alone.” That's how it starts, at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm flirting with you [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts), [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'm flirting with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323981) by [Jadzia_Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Bear/pseuds/Jadzia_Bear). 



Length: 7:24  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/i'm%20flirting%20with%20you.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> An ITPE treat for litra. I hope you like it, dear! ♥~


End file.
